1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a backlight unit that is capable of minimizing generation of mura such as bright lines and dark lines in the LCD device.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is one of flat panel display devices, displays images using liquid crystal. The LCD is widely used in almost every field of industry because it is thin and light compared to other display devices and is able to operate with a low driving voltage and low power consumption.
The LCD device belongs to non-luminous devices because it has an LCD panel that does not emit light by itself. Accordingly, the LCD device usually requires a backlight unit to supply light thereto. FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a backlight unit according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a backlight unit has a light source 2 to drive displaying areas in a segmental manner according to the related art. Corresponding to the light source 2, the backlight unit also has a light guide panel that is separated horizontally and vertically into a plurality of light guide blocks 4. The light guide blocks 4 are assembled in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction through connection screws or connection bolts. However, such a structure arrangement brings about a disadvantage in that the light guide blocks 4 may frequently be distorted during an assembling process. In addition, as the number of the light guide blocks 4 is increased, the time for the assembling process is increased as well.
Further, in such-an assembled backlight unit, border parts are generated in horizontal and vertical directions among the respective light guide blocks 4. In each border part, a problem occurs in that part of light advancing from an incident part to an anti-incident part is not incident to a next light guide block 4, but is refracted or reflected, thereby generating mura such as bright lines and dark lines in horizontal and vertical directions in the LCD device.